


Mixed Royalty

by yeettheballlikegiannis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Killmonger Lives, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mpreg, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other, Past Mind Control, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Prostitution, Single Parents, Strained Relationships, T'Chaka's A+ Decision Making, The snap was prevented, Thor actually went for the head, War Dog Tattoos are hereditary here, a golden jaguar called drip, especially when paired with alien genes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeettheballlikegiannis/pseuds/yeettheballlikegiannis
Summary: As a teenager growing up in East Oakland, Ingrid already has enough on her plate. But when you combine normal teenage problems with superpowers and being half Frost Giant, it makes it even worse.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Loki, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Mixed Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> So I already have this on Wattpad, but I'm also gonna put it on here because why not? This was originally just an idea in my head that had been swirling around for nearly 2 years before I started writing it. This is my first ever fic, and I'm also a shit writer. Nonetheless, I hope y'all enjoy whatever this becomes!

**"I got anger, hate, and jealousy inside my DNA." - Joyner Lucas, DNA Remix**

"DNA is a funny thing. It twists and turns, and sometimes it stings. For me, DNA is hella weird. One half comes from a villain born of ice and snow. The other half, to me, is unknown. But how it comes to form a girl who loves basketball and hyphy, I'll never know."

"Damn, this is bad. I have to write a poem about myself and this is what I come up with? I could do better than this." is the first thing that comes into Ingrid's head after writing in her notebook. Using a notebook to write things was rare these days since everyone was using their computers, phones, and tablets. While she has used the other items before, she prefers using a good old fashioned notebook. She had been brainstorming on this poem for hours. It was an assignment for English class which, as always for her, is easier said than done. It's not that she has a hard time writing, it's that she overthinks it.

"It's gotta be perfect, I don't need the Green Giant up my ass." she says aloud to herself.

The Green Giant. Reindeer Games. Horse Fucker. Terrorist. She'll call him anything but "mother". It's the last thing she'll ever call him, even though it's the proper thing. Why did the only parent in her life have to be HIM? She's been asking herself this for years. For her whole life she's been judged just because of him.

Will it ever end? Probably not. Could she make a name herself so people will forget that part of her? Probably.

Doing a school assignment turns into procrastinating and deep thoughts. Who did he hook up with to have her? How was he not killed for his crimes? How the hell did he get to Oakland? Why do the Avengers like him?

She finally decides that these are questions that will most likely never be answered and reverts her focus to the task at hand. Why is writing a poem so hard?

**Author's Note:**

> I also realise that this is pretty short. I apologise for that.


End file.
